I see the real you
by SimDiru
Summary: Naruto isn't the ordinary boy. He struggles through his life, trying to pass his classes and find love. Then one day he meets Sasuke, but is he finally ready to have a taste of real love or will his secrets and insecurities be too much and tear them apart. This is going to be an unusual story, look inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a SasuNaru story, but not the usual one.**

**I had this idea and wanted to write something new. In this story Naruto is going to be a transgender. That means that he is born in a female body, but mentally he feels like a boy. That's why I'm going to use words as him, his and he about Naruto since the character is mentally a boy. That means that unfortunately this isn't going to be a yaoi, but it will probably feel like it is most of the time. People will treat him as a boy, Sasuke will too. So it's just the sex part that is going to be a little different. But again. He feels like a boy, so even when they have sex, he don't want to be treated like a girl, so I hope you will give this story a change anyway.  
I know a person who is a transgender, and I just thought it could be a fun concept. I have read stories where Naruto has dressed as a girl either because of a kink from Sasuke side (Sasuke is such a kinky bastard) or because he was undercover. It's never because he wants too, but because he has too or to please others, so I wanted to make a story where it was going to be for himself. Because dressing as the other gender would make him feel whole and right.. So I hope you will all like this story**

**If you have any questions, please review and I'll try to explain it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto groaned at the annoying sound and cursed his alarm clock far away. He was sure it was still too damm early to get up but unfortunately the numbers on the clock told him otherwise. He pushed the covers to the side and shivered from the coldness in the room. He put on the fluffy socks by his bed and groggily rubbed his eyes. He sat for a while just trying to wake up, but a look at his clock told him he was already late and soon he was running around trying to put on his clothes.

He looked through his cupboards, and put a box of ramen into his bag. He didn't have time to eat, but he wouldn't survive his classes without his ramen. He stopped on his way out before the mirror. He tried to make his hair look less of a mess, but his hair had a habit of never staying the way he wanted it too. He sighed in defeat. Looking down himself, he began his endless inspection.

He moved his binder a bit, pulled on his shirt and tried to look at himself from every angle. Nodding in approval as he decided he was as flat as he could be. He pushed his pants a bit further down, so they rested right under his hips, to make the illusion of him having no hips. When he finally was satisfied with his looks he hurried out the door and towards the bus.

Naruto took the seat in the back and relaxed. It's finally Friday and you would think that he would be happy, but nervousness was slowly filling him up again. He still couldn't believe that he had said yes to this. His stomach felt weird. Not the feeling of butterflies that everyone talked about. It was more like a swirling hole that sucked up everything.

Somehow the conversation he had had with his friend Kiba had turned from an innocent subject to Naruto's lack of a love life. Kiba had then seen it as his duty to give him one, and had found a little bar-club-thingy. He was sure it would be fun to push Naruto to go there this Friday and make him socialize. Naruto wasn't really a person who had a hard time socializing with anyone. That was also one of his qualities people always complimented.

He talked to everyone and didn't feel the restrictions of something like cliques. He treated people the same. Maybe it was because he himself couldn't really find the place he felt he belonged. But something about the idea of him going to this club made him nervous. The fact that he was going there not to make friends, but to find a boyfriend unnerved him a bit. _Boyfriend_. Kiba knew he liked boys, so he had of course found a gay club.

Naruto had gone to lots of clubs with his friends, but never a gay club. He didn't really know what to expect from it. Would it be different from other clubs? Would he actually see someone he would like… and if he did would he really do it? Would he really try and make something work with this random guy. He knew he wasn't the ordinary guy. In fact he wasn't really a guy.

He had been so unfortunately to have been born with these unnecessary fat lumps on his chest. That had always been his biggest problem. Breast. Why would anyone like those things? They were always in the way. And that jiggling feeling when he moved. He crinkled his nose. He just wanted them gone. Could he really have a boyfriend with this body? Naruto rubbed his face and tried to forget it all. He had promised he would go, and it couldn't hurt just to see the place. It wasn't like he was forced to find someone tonight.

The bus stopped and Naruto jumped out. He walked into his high school and towards his locker. He found his books and was soon on his way to the first class.

"Hey man" Naruto turned and high-fived Kiba. "Are you excited for tonight" Kiba couldn't stand still. He had looked forward to this the whole week. A part of this was for his own fun, he could still remember how much Naruto had teased him when he had fallen in love with Hinata. This was going to be payback. He wanted him to feel the same happiness but also nervousness, excitement and embarrassment he had felt and he looked forward to being beside him and teasing him every bit of the way.

"Super excited" Naruto said without any enthusiasm.

"Arg, you're no fun. Be a little happy about it. I did **so** much research for your sake."

"And I'm sure that somehow this will benefit you" Naruto opened the door to the classroom

"Of course" Kiba grinned. Naruto had always liked his smile. Kiba had for some reason bigger canines than most people and it was always really obvious when he smiled.

"I'm right aren't I? He really needs to get out more often" Naruto looked a little confused at Kiba until he realized he had talked to Hinata, who had already found a seat and was waiting for them.

"Kiba's right" She said softly and nodded to herself. "It will be good for you, you deserve to have someone who will love you"

"But I have you guys" Naruto said, feeling a little desperate. Deep down he knew they were right. He wanted what they had. The small touches, the kisses and the love that was so clear in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. The problem just was that he was scared. No frightened by the idea of him going out there and trying to obtain it.

* * *

**I hope you will find the story interesting, please leave a review. I want to hear peoples opinion so I will know if I should continue writing **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto sat down beside Hinata. They had been friends since forever. They were almost each others opposites, but he liked her anyway. When he had been younger he had had a lot of girl friends. He thought that was how it should be. He thought he had to be like all the others, but it always felt wrong. It got worse when they hit puberty.

His body began to change and he suddenly felt repulsed by his it. All the other girls began getting interested in makeup, boys, parties and how to look more feminine. But not him. Whenever he let the other girls doll him up he felt even more wrong. Like it wasn't his reflection in the mirror anymore. Like he was looking at someone else. But unfortunately that wasn't so. It was him in the mirror and he just had to deal with it.

For a long time he thought that it was normal. That the other girls had just gotten over it or that he was just more self conscious. He was sure it would disappear one day... it just didn't. It got worse and worse the more feminine his body became. He stopped wearing girly clothes, and slowly started wearing more and more boyish clothes instead. He cut his long blond hair that he had only kept because that was how girls looked. Girls had long hair, wore make up and skirts.

It happened so gradually that people didn't really question him. People just looked at him as if he was a tomboy. He soon distanced himself from them. It felt wrong somehow, but he stayed with Hinata. She wasn't like the other gossiping girly girls. She accepted him as he slowly changed and finally realized what had been wrong all along. He had been nervous abut telling her, but she just smiled and told him that she wasn't surprised. From that day on he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with himself.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing who you will take home with you" Kiba teased.

"Actually I'm too" Naruto sighed deeply and felt the restriction from the binder.

"Why is it so important too you two?"

"I know you Naruto. I know how confused you have been about boys, so I'm a bit curious about your type" She fiddled with her fingers. She was right. Naruto was a bit curious too about exactly what his type was.

"Then I'll let you know, but I'm sure I won't bring anyone home. You both should know that would be impossible" They heard the bitter tone in his voice and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We know, we're just trying to treat you normally" Kiba tried to sound upbeat to lift the suddenly heavy atmosphere. Naruto gave him a small smile. He knew how hard they were trying and he was so happy to know them because of it. They had been so accepting to everything. But he wasn't normal. He couldn't bring someone home and have sex with them. They wouldn't really be attracted to his body. He sighed again and felt the binder tightening around his ribs. All this talk was making him too conscious about the uncomfortable press all around his upper body.

The teacher came in and started the lesson and Naruto happily tried to concentrate on the words instead of the memories. When class was over he waved at Kiba and Hinata and hurried over to his next class. He found a seat and waited for the lesson to start. The ticking of the clock sounded too loud and reminded him that it got closer and closer till tonight. He ruffled his hair and rested his head on the table. He had no idea why this was making him so nervous.

Maybe it was the fact that it was a bar that was mainly for men and therefore this was the first time people would actually see him as he wanted them too. It was like a debut. He wasn't sure if they would accept him or see right through the illusion. Because no matter how much he wanted too he was a boy and he never would be one. His body would always be a little different. He had almost accepted that fact… the question was just… would his partner also accept it. Would the person he ended up liking accept him as he was and still like him, still be attracted to him. He wasn't sure and that frightened him. He concentrated on the small conversations going on around him to distract himself until the teacher came.

When the class was finally over, Naruto rubbed his eyes. This class had been unbelievably boring. He put his things back into his back and went towards the canteen. He looked around to find the table Kiba and Hinata was occupying. He found them and walked over and sat down. They were engrossed in a conversation and Naruto stayed quiet. He began eating but somehow he got tuned in on a conversation that was happening behind him.

Sakura and Ino were happily discussion about which boy was the hottest in the school. He remembered when he was having those conversations with them. He remembered how he felt more normal but also a bit confused because of them. He had been happy because finally he had a similarity with the other girls. They could all talk about how hot boys were and he felt normal. But a part of him was also a bit confused. He knew he saw them a bit different.

He could still remember the day he became conscious about it. It had been a huge shock for him and he was scared. He knew that the other girls definitely didn't think like this. He had looked at a boy and while the other girls was fanning themselves over how hot his broad shoulders and muscular chest was, Naruto felt envious. He had touched his squeeze breasts and wondered why he wasn't flat and firm like that guy was. He had kept that part from the other girls and felt repulsed by himself. How could he think something like that? It wasn't normal. A hard pat on the back brought him back to the present.

"What are you thinking about, you're kinda staring into space?" Kiba teased.

"Nothing, so how are we gonan do this thing tonight? Are you joining me or am I going alone?"

"You're going alone dude. I'm not going to a gay bar, I don't want some guy rubbing himself up against me.. No offense." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. They had been to a party once where Naruto had been so drunk he had forgotten that it wasn't appropriate to rub himself against another boy while dancing. Luckily it had just been Kiba and after a really awkward couple of days they could just laugh it off.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird that it's actually allowed in there"

"So you really are into girl, huh?" Saskura's voice interrupted them. Naruto frowned

"No" Sakura crossed her arms

"Don't lie. We just heard you were going to a gay bar"

"I can't believe we were friends with you." Ino said behind her. Naruto felt like he was being hit. He was seen as a lesbian.

"I like boys, but even so I would never had liked any of you" The harsh words didn't stop the two girls.

"You're a girl who dresses like a boy, so you have to like girls. Who would look like that if they wanted the attention of guys?"

"She has always been weird" _SHE…GIRL_ the words almost hurt inside him.

"Why don't you skanks just walk away again? It's not like there's anyone here who likes you" They just flipped their hair and walked away.

"Don't let it get to you. They don't know anything" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm to try and comfort him.

"Not let it get to me. How can I not, Hinata? Tell me that?" Naruto almost yelled. "How can I ignore the fact that people are probably just seeing me as a girl in boys clothing. I can't stand that." He could feel the tears sting. This was another part of himself he hated. His emotions. He was always so emotional, sometimes he couldn't control them, and they overwhelmed him. He went to the bathroom and wanted to lock himself into one of the stalls. The problem was just he couldn't really use either one. So he ended up kicking the door to the girls restroom hard and went to find somewhere quiet he could sit until he had calmed down.

**I hope you find it ****interesting. I don't know when I can upload another chapter... But please review, so I can get a feel for how it's going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finally gotten a beta, so there shouldn't be that many mistakes from now on. Thanks to Killjoys for doing this for me.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Naruto was lying on his back on his bed. He had ended up going home after what happened at lunch. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate the rest of the day. He would be too hurt and angry about it plus he was already nervous about the club thing. There where still an hour until he had to leave, but he was a bit scared. This was a big step for him.

He knew that Kiba and Hinata just thought they would help him to get out and meet others, but for him this meant so much more. A part of him was frightened something bad would happen and another part was scared nothing would happen. That he would just turn up and not feel anything, not experience anything, that he wouldn't get home tonight and feel different than earlier. Inside his head he had made this up to be something big, something life changing and he was afraid he would be disappointed.

This was his first time out as a boy. His first time to be able to express his homosexuality and he wanted it to mean something. To change something inside him, make him surer about himself. More confident. He knew he was more feminine looking than most guys, surprisingly enough, and therefore he was a bit unsure about who would be attracted to him. He sighed. Even if they would be interested at the bar they wouldn't be when they went home later. He slowly got up from the bed and tried to find some clothes he could wear.

He was nervous about his choice of clothing. What if it wasn't manly enough? What if people would see him as a girl? He was almost about to forget the plan and just stay home, but he had decided he was going to do it and he didn't want to regret it. He put on a pair of tight jeans with a low crotch to, hopefully, hide the fact that there wasn't anything there. He slid them down under his hips and put an orange shirt over his black tank top. He kept the shirt open to hide the fact that he had a waist and to put more focus on his chest. He was almost completely flat and that would make more people think he was a boy. He tried to do something with his hair but had to give up when he saw he was late.

He felt his mobile vibrate and saw a text from Kiba saying they were outside. Kiba's family knew about him and had been extremely sweet to him. Kiba had gotten his mom to drive them close to the club and then they would walk the last bit themselves. Naruto smiled. Kiba really had been a good friend to him.

His hands were shaking as he slowly slid inside the back of the car. "It's going to be fine" Kiba's mom tried to reassure him.

"I hope so." They could easily see how scared and nervous he looked and decided to let him be for a bit.

They parked and Naruto got a quick pep talk and a kiss on the cheek before he and Kiba left his mom. They walked on the small winded streets. The club was well hidden, giving people who came there a sanctuary away from judgemental people. It had been impossible to get there by car and therefore most people wouldn't notice it. Kiba looked at the map and stopped before a normal looking house. They felt a bit confused and looked again to check they were the right place. Naruto could hear faint music coming from somewhere, but couldn't determine from where exactly.

A guy stumbled out the door, "hey, are you coming to join the party?" The words were a bit slurred but was understandable.

"Uhm.. Yeah" Naruto said rubbing his hands on his pants. He was already sweating even in this cold.

"First time?" The man asked and they both nodded. "It's in the basement. It's a cool place, no one knows, you know? When you see it from here it looks normal. But it isn't you know." The man was beginning to ramble and Naruto patted Kiba's back as a goodbye.

"Call if you need someone to pick you up." Naruto just nodded, he didn't trust his voice right now. He moved around the man, trying not to get too close. The sound of his heartbeat was too loud in his head and the trembling had moved from his hand to the rest of his body. He opened the door and came into a hall. A big neon arrow was pointing him in the direction of a staircase.

The music felt louder in here, but it still didn't feel like the ordinary club to him. He slowly went down the stairs towards the basement. As soon as he opened the door loud music and the smell of alcohol and sweat hit him in the face. It was a big room; closest to the staircase there stood a counter where you could buy alcohol and bar chairs. In the other direction people were dancing surrounded by big speakers.

Naruto headed straight towards the bar chairs and sat down, still feeling slightly uncomfortable and tried to take deep breaths.

"Can I get you anything?" The voice of the bartender made him jump a bit up from his chair.

"Uhm.. yeah.. Give me.. Just give me a beer"

That sounded best. Guys drank beer. He slowly relaxed as he watched the man make his drink. It was slid over the counter and Naruto grabbed the cold glass with both of his hands. The smell made him crinkle his nose. He had never liked the smell or the taste of beer. He put his lips to the glass and tried not to make a too disgusted face while drinking. He had to drink himself some courage or he would never get out there on the dance floor. He looked at all the men out there. Grinding, swaying, almost dry humping each other. It felt so weird and at the same time Naruto felt freer. He had always had to control himself, he couldn't drink too much alcohol, he couldn't really dance with anybody, and had to be careful with what he said.

He thought back to the incident with Kiba. He could have been in serious trouble if it had been anyone else. A normal guy wouldn't have just asked him to go, but probably beaten him if he had grinded against them. Either that or they would have seen him as a girl. He wasn't really sure what would be worst. He had always hated going to these kinds of places before. The way guys looked at him. He shivered. He liked the attention from guys, it wasn't that. It was where they were looking that made him uncomfortable.

The feeling of their hands on his body had been fine until they would begin touching his breasts. Sometimes he would forget they even were there… that was until they would remind him and he would feel wrong. That was the best way he could describe it: Wrong. Like something was fundamentally wrong with him. At first he had thought it was something with his head. He had thought he was a freak, a weirdo. He had been so confused. It was hard living like this, but he was just glad he had finally figured out what was wrong.

The confusion, the disgust for himself, his decreasing self-confidence, the feeling that he didn't fit anywhere, the feeling that there was something so wrong with him, but he didn't know what. That period of his life had been so hard and he didn't like to delve on it for long. He leaned his head back and drank as much of the beer as he could before he had to put it down to breathe. The beer did little for him right now and he had a hard time finishing it. He got eye contact with the bartender and lifted his hand to signal he wanted to buy something. He ordered some shots, knowing the licorice taste would disguise the taste and smell of the alcohol. He quickly drank the five shots before him and could almost immediately feel the effect of them.

His thoughts began to get a bit fuzzy and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He was feeling relaxed and quite happy. He looked around taking everything in. There were guys everywhere; dancing, talking, kissing, laughing and Naruto felt at ease. He could finally do what he wanted without people freaking out on him for hitting on them. He could be himself. The alcohol had removed his fear of getting found out and now he just wanted to get out there and have fun. He jumped down the chair and practically fell into another guy. He cursed his legs for being so uncooperative and tried to get himself to stand straight without swaying. He really was a light drinker.

He looked at the black haired man in front of him and wanted to apologize. He took in his appearance and gaped. That body. Wow. It was his ideal body. The guy had a tall and slender figure. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. The sleeves were tightly wrapped around his arms. It looked as if he was muscular but not too much. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would look underneath all that. The lean muscles, the slightly defined chest. Naruto wanted to touch him. To see how this body would feel. The firmness of the chest, the absence of hips, the slightly muscular arms.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing?" A smooth, deep voice came from above.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and stared straight into dark, almost pupil less eyes.

"I said". He felt a firm grip on his wrist and looked down. He couldn't do anything but to stare at his own hand that was placed on top of the man's chest. "What are you doing, you idiot".

Naruto blushed. How in the world would he get out of this situation? _Play the victim_ a small voice whispered inside his head. "That's what I should be saying. Could you please let go of my hand?" Naruto tried to sound annoyed but was afraid some of his nervousness was seeping through. This was so embarrassing.

* * *

**I'm sure people can guess who this mysterious man is. So what are you guys thinking about it so far? Do you have an idea of what will happen now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, ****Killjoys, **for her hard work

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You touched me first Dobe, I just removed your hand. I know I'm hot, but you should ask for permission first"

Naruto's eyes widened. What did he just say? Did that guy really accuse him of that? "Argh. You're not that hot, you narcissist"

The other guy laughed which ticked Naruto off even more. It wasn't like the other guy laughed because he was having fun or maybe you could say that, the guy was having fun but at Naruto's expense; he was mocking him.

"That hot? So you _do_ think I'm hot." Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice and that really pissed him off.

"No. I-you-I didn't- you know you're really just..." Naruto was pointing at him, trying to tell him precisely what he thought about him, but it was all just bundled up together.

"Breathe, think it over and then you can say it."

"Argh you bastard." Naruto quickly turned around and looked over his shoulder. "I hate you". He felt a little better at his outburst. He looked back at him and saw the bastard was looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He poked out his tongue at him, but it didn't have the desired effect, no matter what he did that guy was just standing there acting like he was so much better than him.

And what was wrong with that hairstyle anyway, it looked like a... a duck butt. That was it. Naruto grinned for himself, feeling good about the fact he found something to mock the other boy about. He had no idea how the other boy could so easily get under his skin or why he wanted ammunition for insults against him if they would never see each other again. He went pretty far away from the boy, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with him for the rest of the night. He decided that dancing could wait, he needed another drink to calm down after this.

Naruto stood by the counter and waited for the bartender to notice him. He bought the drink and drowned it in one gulp while he looked out at the dance floor. All those boys dancing, kissing, laughing, he was sure it must feel good to finally be free. They probably had a lot of problems with being accepted as they were, though he knew people were a bit more easy-going on gays nowadays. Maybe there even were a few who wished they could have been born a heterosexual instead, but here they could be themselves, they could have fun and hook up with other people like them.

He sighed. Why couldn't he have been born like them? Naruto was proud of being gay. He had never had a problem with accepting that side of himself where for a long time he hadn't even known he was gay, he had just thought he liked guys like all the other girls, but then he found out he wasn't like all the other girls. Naruto just wished he could live without having to have this weird relationship with his own body. It wasn't like he found it ugly. It wasn't that, it was just a normal, kind of pretty, girly body. Which was the problem, it was a nice enough body; it just wasn't _his_ body. A voice pulled him out from his thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous" Naruto turned slightly to look at the man who had spoken. He looked rather plain, like someone you wouldn't notice in a crowd. He was of average height, which meant he was a little taller than Naruto and he had dull brown hair. He smiled friendly at Naruto . Naruto felt a little nervous but smiled back. "It seems like I ordered a bit too much, you can have it" The guy pushed a glass towards Naruto, who looked down at it. He seemed friendly enough and Naruto sniffed at the liquid. He tasted a bit of it and when he noticed the taste, he quickly drank the rest.

"Was it that good?" The man laughed and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Do you wanna dance?"

Naruto nodded softly, he was still not too sure what he thought about the guy. They went out to the dance area. Naruto just hoped that dancing would remove the last of his annoyance from his encounter with the black-haired bastard and make him forget the past. He began to sway to the rhythm and soon after he was dancing just like all the others.

He felt hands on top of his hips and flinched. It wasn't abnormal for people to do those kind of things here, so he would have to seem fine or they would think something was wrong. The guy's hands tightened their grip and pulled Naruto closer to his body. Naruto moved slightly back and felt the unknown mans chest against him.

"That's it. You're really delicious" The warm breath hit his ear, it smelled of beer and smoke. He tried to ignore it by breathing out his mouth, this was his change. There had never been any boy who had paid attention to him as a boy and he just wanted to know how it would feel. The buzz from the alcohol was taking effect and his whole body slowly heated up. He melted into the touch of the other man and they moved in synch, he twirled around, feeling the man's arms pulled him back again. It all felt so exciting and almost magic. He felt light and cosy, like all his problems was gone.

Until he felt something slimy against his neck. Naruto's brain couldn't really figure out what it was in this hazy state so he just ignored the feeling. He felt them move, but he couldn't really comprehend anything. He felt something hard hit his back and the slick feeling moved up and down his neck. Something invaded his mouth and he had a hard time breathing.

The weird lump moved around, pushing against his tongue and touching the roof of his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened quickly as his brain finally pieced the information together. The man had moved him away from the dance floor, pushed him against the wall and was now kissing him and touching him. Naruto tried to relax but the calm feeling from before was slowly subsiding as the panic arose. He softly pushed at the man's chest, but when he felt hands move underneath his shirt, the panic made him push with all his might. The man was having none of that and grabbed both of Naruto's wrist. He held them tightly against the wall with one hand and grinned at him, the friendly demeanour was completely gone now.

"You wanted this too just a minute before, you can't just go now" Naruto tried to get his hands free, tried to kick him, bite him, anything. The man just laughed at him and pushed his body flushed against Naruto's, preventing him from moving. "I like it when they play the victim, it's almost more fun when my partner is as feisty as you"

The tears began to well up in his eyes and a small voice inside his head cursed himself for being so emotional, so girly. The man moved down and bit Naruto's neck, sucking on the delicate skin. Naruto just closed his eyes and hoped it would all soon be over. A dark shadow moved across Naruto's closed eyelids and he quickly opened his eyes with renewed hope. Black looked into blue as the dark-haired bastard from before move past them. The man moved his lips away from Naruto and just smiled at the newcomer and gave him a quick nod before he forcefully kissed Naruto to keep him silent. Naruto followed the dark-haired man with his eyes, hoping he could somehow convey his feelings to the other man, to somehow make him save him.

He saw something in those eyes, he wasn't sure what, but it was there right before the man turned his head away and took another step away from Naruto.

* * *

**I hope you guys still like it. It's beginning to get interesting now (Hopefully you will think that too)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my beta Killjoys, it's such a huge help.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke was sitting at the bar looking out at the guys dancing. He sloshed the drink around in his glass and sighed. He was beginning to get bored, there hadn't been anyone he had found interesting tonight. Suddenly an image of a red faced, blond boy who was spluttering flashed from his inner eye. That boy had been pretty amusing, Sasuke thought with a small smile. Or maybe not "boy", he would have had to be at least 18 to get in here, though it wasn't like there was someone to check it and the guy looked really young.

Sasuke downed the last of his drink, he didn't want to stay any longer. He sometimes came to these kind of places to relieve some stress, usually he would find someone and have sex somewhere and then just leave; he didn't like it when there were feelings involved. Feelings could easily turn things really messy and he preferred to have control. He got up and began walking towards the bathroom, needing to pee before he left for the night.

He had really wanted to find someone tonight, but he discovered he'd been feeling picky and wouldn't just have sex with anyone. The guy needed to at the very least have a great body and it definitely wasn't a bad thing if the guy was really submissive as well. He walked by the dance floor and down a dark corridor and saw a couple making out further down. People really were desperate when they had gotten a little drunk. Sasuke knew he'd come to get laid too, but he would never act so shameful in public.

As he drew closer to the couple, he noticed something was wrong and he saw the smaller guy was pushing the other guy away, trying to get free. The taller man pinned the other guy to the wall and Sasuke couldn't stop feeling a bit impressed as he saw the smaller of them lunge forward and trying to bite the other man, though the taller man countered by simply laughing at the blonde's futile struggling. Sasuke sighed, why did he have to walk down here just as a random guy was getting molested? Sasuke really didn't want to get involved, it had nothing to do with him and as he passed them the molester smiled at Sasuke and nodded at him.

Sasuke was just about to turn away from them when his eyes caught the smaller guy's; it was him, the guy he had met earlier. Sasuke almost stopped, something inside him wanted to help this guy. The begging and fear in those eyes was almost too much, something inside him was pulling him in the direction of the guy but Sasuke eventually tore his eyes away from the guy being molested. It was just a guy, any other guy. It had nothing to do with him. Just because the guy had been a little interesting didn't mean he should just go and play the hero for him. Sasuke began walking away, which meant he didn't see how the man pushed his hands down Naruto's pants and groped his ass.

Naruto began struggling again, even in this situation he couldn't let the man notice he wasn't a guy. He was frightened by what was happening, but a part of him was even more scared about how the guy would react if he noticed he had been cheated. Naruto was lucky enough to finally get a kick in and the man groaned loudly as Naruto's foot met his shin. Naruto gasped as he saw the look in the man's eyes after that: Rage, pure rage was swirling in his eyes and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the corridor as the man connected the back of his hand with Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke flinched at the sound, the pull from deep inside him grew stronger, and soon he found himself walking back again.

"I would advise you to let him go and then leave." Sasuke's voice was low and devoid of feelings.

The man just laughed at him, sizing him up. Sasuke smirked, people had often looked at him and not been able to see exactly how deadly a fight with him could get. Sasuke moved closer, making a point to not appear threatening, after all he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible and that was easier if the guy didn't suspect anything. When he got close enough he hit him behind the ear with a fast and precise strike and with a grunt the molester slumped down and lay unconscious on the ground between the two men.

Naruto tried to stand up, but fear, panic and relief made his legs wobbly and he was falling. Sasuke felt something grab onto his shirt and by reflex he held the small guy by his arms to keep him up.

"You really need to stop touching people. I thought you would have learned that just then."

The blonde guy's head shot up and sharp, angry eyes looked into his. "You're really funny, huh? As if I wanted to touch either of you."

Sasuke's smirk grew "Then you should let go"

Naruto blushed and looked away "It's not like I want to do this.. But I don't think I can stand on my own right now"

Sasuke felt something deep in his stomach at the sight of the guy blushing. "Couldn't you have waited a little longer before you got molested, then I didn't have to take action" Sasuke tried to sound annoyed.

"Then why did you? Why would you save me?" Naruto was as much curious and angry at the same time. He had watched how the guy just turned around and walked away. Naruto knew he had just wanted to leave him there with that guy to fend for himself.

"You saw me. You could have told the police that I just walked by without helping and I could get into trouble for that. It was easier to just handle it this way." Sasuke looked down at the man drooling on the floor "but we need to turn him over to the manager. I don't want to run into this guy again, I am sure it wouldn't be pleasant." Either that guy was getting banned from his bar or Sasuke had to find somewhere else to go from now on.

"I am sure you could easily take him on again." Naruto said feeling very envious. He suddenly felt so weak after what had happened and he hated the fact that he wasn't stronger. He wanted to be more like the guy he was clinging too, someone who could defend himself.

"You really are a little fangirl" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto felt the anger surge through him and tried to push the guy away, unfortunately that made him fall instead. He looked up at the guy from the floor. He hated him, he didn't care about the fact that he had saved him, he just hated how he made him feel. He was always mocking him and that laugh and smirk, Naruto had had enough. "Just leave."

Sasuke sighed "Come on, I'll help you" He reached his hand down to help the guy. Naruto looked at the hand suspiciously, he wasn't sure if he really should stay around this guy any longer. "I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto." He said as he took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke helped him up and put an arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke felt the guy stiffen but kept the arm around him, he had to keep him up somehow and he couldn't really move if the guy was just clinging to his front. Sasuke walked Naruto out to the bathroom. The fluorescent light in the room flickered making It seem like a perfect setting for a murder. Sasuke walked over to the right side where two sinks hung on the wall just under two mirrors.

"Drink some water and try to clear your head a bit. I'll go take care of the other guy and come back afterwards, so stay in here." Sasuke left him and Naruto clung to the sink. Naruto hated how sick he looked in this light. Why did public restrooms always have to use this yellowish light that always bought the worst out in ones appearance? Did he really look as used and tired as he looked?

He turned on the water and leaned down to drink. He didn't think he had really drunk all that much, but he could still vividly remember the euphoria he had felt earlier, making him smile. That smile quickly faded when he recalled the feeling of hands all over his body and splashed the tepid water onto his face. How had he gotten himself into this? He felt a tightening around his wrists and panic slowly flooded his body, his knees gave away and he wrapped his arms around his legs.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke came back a little later and was stopped in the doorway by the sight that confronted him; Naruto was on the ground curled in on himself and shaking. Sasuke was sure it was the after-effects from before, sometimes it takes the body a bit to react to traumatic situations.

He slowly sat down beside Naruto and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke tried to help him up, thinking that he had to get him out of here and back to his own house, hopefully there was someone there who could help him. Sasuke supported him and they slowly began walking out the club. The people around them didn't really take notice of them since it wasn't like it was abnormal for a drunk guy to be carried out the club.

Sasuke scowled at the people bumping into them as they walked around unaware of others in their drunken haze. The cold wind hit them hard as Sasuke opened the door to the outside. He put his coat, which he had picked up at the cloakroom before they left, around Naruto's shoulders. It was a bit chilly, but Sasuke just had to pull Naruto closer to keep warm. It was early morning by now and the sun was just beginning to lighten the city. Sasuke had come here many times and was pretty familiar with the surroundings, so he had no trouble helping the guy home where ever that would be.

The distant lamppost's light flickered before they went off, the government had apparently decided that it was bright enough to shut down the light and it became a little darker on the small road they were following out to the main street. They walked a bit and Sasuke could already feel the brisk night air made him sober up and he just hoped Naruto was sobering up too. It would be a lot easier to get him home if he could actually remember how to get there, the thought causing him to turn his head to the boy in his arms "Where do you live?"

Naruto looked a little confused at him. Oh God, Sasuke really didn't have the patience to walk around with a guy who wasn't sure where he lived.

"Just take me to the subway, I'll get someone to pick me up at my stop." Sasuke felt a little better knowing he wasn't going to walk around on his own. He didn't want to save him just to let him get molested somewhere else. "I-I can still feel it" Naruto's voice shook slightly. "His hands. I can feel them on my body"

"Should I make them go away?" The words left his mouth before he could keep them in. So maybe he was a bit interested in finding out what the guy looked like underneath his clothes and maybe he did find him intriguing and wanted to see how it would be like to have Naruto writhing underneath himself.

Naruto didn't answer, so Sasuke leant down to kiss him, their lips connected and Sasuke tried to control himself so he wouldn't overwhelm Naruto. Naruto stiffened a bit at the contact, he hadn't thought the guy would actually kiss him and as he felt lips softly move against his own, a soft tongue glide over his bottom lip, he couldn't help but relax; It felt so different from before. His lips slowly parted and allowed Sasuke's tongue to slide inside. Sasuke smirked and pulled him flush up against his body.

His tongue began exploring Naruto's mouth and the feel of Naruto's tongue hesitantly mingling with his own was almost too much for Sasuke. He had never felt so fired up over a little kiss but here he was, out in public and all he wanted was to pull the guy into an alleyway and fuck him.

Sasuke's remembered his suggestion and began touching Naruto's lower back and groped his ass, trying to remove the other guys touch.

"Better?" Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear and licked the shell of it. Naruto blushed, but nodded softly. Naruto felt like he was melting, it was so nice and cosy being held like this though he wasn't sure of it was the alcohol or if it was Sasuke. Gradually Sasuke pulled away and they continued walking towards the subway. They entered the empty platform and looked at the display for departures. They had to wait 5 minutes before the train would arrive. Sasuke didn't mind and quickly caught Naruto's lips in a kiss.

His fingers entangled themselves in Naruto's hair and pulled him closer. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke gently sucked at Naruto's lower lip with his teeth. Naruto parted his lips and their tongues mingled with each other once more and Sasuke couldn't stop but groan as he felt Naruto suck at his tongue. He used his grip on Naruto's hair and pulled his head to the side. He began littering open mouthed kisses down Naruto's neck before he sucked on the flesh, leaving behind a trail of quite large, reddening hickeys. He had marked him and now no one could get him before Sasuke was done with this boy.

The train was about to arrive and Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you would enjoy my company" Sasuke whispered and nipped at Naruto's earlobe.

"N-no" Naruto tried to push him away a bit harder. He wanted to go, he wanted it so bad, but he knew he couldn't.

"Come on. I know I'm really good."

"You really are an arrogant bastard." Naruto tried to sound annoyed, which was hard when Sasuke kept licking and nibbling on his neck. "Don't think everybody wants to have sex with you!"

"But I know you want to." Sasuke's hand moved from Naruto's shoulder and down his chest. Naruto's mind cleared at this, giving him the willpower to break away when the hand reached the top of his pants. The train stopped, the doors opened and Naruto moved towards them.

"Wait" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Can I see your phone?" Naruto frowned but took it out of his pocket anyway. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke took the small orange phone and kissed Naruto. He relaxed into the kiss and Sasuke let the phone fall into his pocket. Sasuke took his coat back from Naruto and saw him shiver.

"You have to hurry, the doors are about to close and it's the last train tonight" Naruto quickly pushed him away and jumped through he closing doors. Naruto looked out the windows and gave a small wave at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and waved back. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the orange phone in Sasuke's hand and he banged his hands against the window. Sasuke couldn't stop the small laugh as he saw Naruto's facial expression went from confused to angry. It was so much fun to mess with the guy. He turned around and began walking home. He tightly held the stolen phone in his hands, now the guy had to meet him again.

Sasuke wanted that guy, and he always got what he wanted. Just because Naruto thought he could say no to him, didn't mean that he could just leave him. Sasuke looked forward to this challenge, he was sure he would soon have Naruto in his bed. It was something new. People was always pushing themselves onto him, trying to sleep with him or hating him because they were envious. This guy was different, he was a mix of both. He was hating him, but still wanted him. Sasuke wanted to drive the guy mad, he wanted to push him until he was begging for Sasuke to take him. His body heated up from the thought, he couldn't wait to have his way with the guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and closed them again as the faint light in his room made the pounding in his head worse. He groaned and massaged his temples hoping to get the pain to disappear. He could hear a faint buzzing sound that seemed to come from within, great now he had to listen to this weird noise just because his body had been used to all the noise from the club. He was hearing noises because of the absent of even greater noise… such a weird concept.

He opened his eyes just a bit and looked for his phone, but couldn't find it. He frowned, not sure where he could have placed it. Then suddenly the memories from yesterday slowly made their way into his consciousness. Small fragments of what happened, everything smashed and pushed together, it was hard to make sense of it all. He remembered dancing with a guy, he remembered having fun and then fear. He couldn't wrap his head around precisely what happened, just that the guy had kissed him and he was scared.

He also remembered a black-haired guy. He had mixed feelings about him, some part of him hated him and some part liked him... the problem was just... he couldn't really remember why. Naruto groaned loudly and rubbed his face with his hands, this was all too complicated, and he should never drink again. He pulled the covers away and shivered from the cold, stretched his body and tried to get out of bed. The movement made everything blur and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand from the sudden feeling of throwing up. He didn't usually drink, so it wasn't like he had much experience with hangovers, but it felt different. The few times he had woken up after being out all night drinking he just felt exhausted and a little dehydrated, but this time the room was spinning like crazy and he was nauseous. He just wanted to lie on his cold bathroom tiles and sleep for a couple of days.

Unfortunately that wasn't an option so he staggered out to the bathroom and grabbed the sink to keep himself up. He turned on the water and took some big gulps and hoped it would help. The image in the mirror looked just as awful as he felt and it was times like these where he wished that he was living with somebody. It would have been nice if there was a person who could look after him and nurse him back to health, but he was all alone and he just had to get used to that. He went back to his bed and decided the best action would be to just sleep it off.

Sasuke woke up feeling pretty refreshed. He hadn't drunk that much and had remembered to drink a lot of water before he went to bed. He looked over at his night stand and saw the two phones lying there, and he couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at his lips; he was going to have fun for a while now. He always felt like life was a boring chore he had to go through and was always trying to find something to entertain himself with. For the most part that fun came from ruining others business or seeing the look in their eyes as they knew that the Uchiha family would always be better than them. He had never found a person interesting like this. His fun came from humiliating them, being better than them, using his power to get what he wanted... but it was slowly becoming boring as well. Everything was so predictable. People was throwing themselves at him, wanting a part of his power and wealth or was just lusting after his good genes. There was also the ones who wanted to ruin him, to remove the arrogant smirk from his face, but that was predictable as well because no one had ever accomplished that. His family was simply too powerful for anyone to go against them.

He got up and went to his closet to find some clothes. His room was large but was very simple. It had pale blue walls with nothing to adorn them and the covers on his bed were a dark blue and was placed in the corner of his room. In the other end there was a huge black table with all his paper work from university and from his work at his family's business. Everything was neatly organised into folders and with small notes and there was also an expensive computer placed precisely in the middle of the table. He opened one of the doors to his big closet and looked at his suits that were pressed and hung nicely on their hangers. He took one of the suits out but decided against it and put it back. That blonde idiot was surely going to call him today so he wanted to wear something a little different. He opened the other door and looked at the many shelves with nicely folded, organised clothes. He took out a pair of black pants, a black tank top and a dark blue shirt. He put the clothes on and looked approvingly at himself in the full-body mirror beside the closet. The dobe wouldn't know what hit him.

Naruto woke up from a loud noise and tried to cover his ears. He had such a nice dream and the noise made his head hurt again. The noise got louder and his brain could slowly begin to place what it was. The knocking on his door got more impatient and he sighed deeply, it seemed like he would have to get up. He quickly put on some old clothes lying around beside his bed and went out to open the door.

"That took forever, what were you doing?" Kiba pouted.

"Sleeping." Naruto rubbed his eyes "and could you keep your voice down a bit. You're giving me a headache."

Kiba laughed, "You really partied yesterday, huh? But I kind of got that idea yesterday when I walked you home. You were so out of it, it was kind of scary."

Naruto frowned "What did I do?"

"You were just staggering around, mumbling to yourself something about a bastard you met and how you wanted to strangle him."

Naruto couldn't really remember the walk back. He knew he had met Kiba on the station and he had followed him to his door... but how did he get to the station in the first place? Then he suddenly remembered. That bastard had helped him, kissed him and then stolen his phone.

"Bastard" Naruto yelled and frightened Kiba by his sudden outburst. "Give me your phone!"

Kiba wasn't sure where all his anger suddenly came from but hesitantly gave him his phone. Naruto found himself and pushed call.

Sasuke suddenly heard a weird noise close to him, a high-pitched voice repeating the word "ramen". He rolled his eyes, who was dumb enough to have that as a ringtone that was simply to embarrassing. He looked around and noticed everybody in class was looking at him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. That idiot was going to pay for this. He reached into his bag and put the phone into his pocket, before he excused himself and went out.

"Bastard you stole my phone!" The loud voice threatened to harm his eardrums.

"I didn't steal it I just borrowed it." He shrugged even though Naruto couldn't see it on the other line.

"Then give it back!"

"I'll give it back on one condition. You have to come and get it yourself, I won't give it to anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'll give it back on one condition. You have to come and get it yourself, I won't give it to anyone else."

"What the fuck man... Can't you just send it to me or something? Why do I have to come? Why did you even take it from me in the first place?" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"Do you really want me to know your home address?" Sasuke chose not to answer the last two questions and just teased him, which was much more fun.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, alright. Where should we meet? It has to be somewhere very public, I'm still not sure you're not some maniac who is going to kidnap me and lock me up in their basement"

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea.. But I guess that has to wait for later."

Naruto wasn't too happy to hear that, how could he be so unlucky to attract such a lunatic?

"What's you're favorite restaurant?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm.. Ichiraku ramen. Why?" He was still hesitant to give to much information about himself to this weirdo.

"Alright. Let's meet in front of Ichiraku?"

"O-kay" Naruto frowned. He had no idea what the other guy was trying to pull doing this.

"Let's meet later today, if you have time that is?"

"I can meet you in about an hour"

"Oh and you can't bring anyone" Sasuke smirked. He wanted him alone for his plan to work.

"Oh yeah, because that doesn't sound suspicious at all. Maybe I should just buy a new phone."

Sasuke groaned, he hadn't thought about that. "Relax, we're in a public place. It's not like I can just drag you off to somewhere without someone stopping me. And if I wanted to kidnap you I would have done so yesterday. Just indulge me this time. I promise you it will be worth it" Sasuke waited for the response, he just hoped he would agree even though he could easily see why the idiot was reluctant.

"Uhm... Alright I guess. But if I'm going to regret this later I will make you regret it too"

"Don't worry, I won't make you regret it."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that, especially because of the way he said it. It was like he knew something Naruto didn't knew, and to be honest, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to right now.

Sasuke hung up and went back to class. He would soon be finished here and would go to the restaurant to wait for Naruto afterwards.

Naruto handed the phone back to Kiba. "What was that all about?"

"Some bastard stole my phone yesterday and he won't give it back unless I meet him alone" Naruto was seething.

"Don't go man. That could be really dangerous, he could kill you or sell you or something. It's not safe for a girl to meet a guy she doesn't know on her own." Naruto flinched. "I know you're not a girl." Kiba tried to comfort him. "But your body unfortunately is and he won't care how you feel. If he is a creep he will just see a female body and he will take advantage of that. What if he rapes you or... starts whoring you out" Kiba said horrified. "I'm not letting you go alone"

"Uhm.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to blush. "I don't think he will rape a girl... I'm sure if he knew he would just throw me out"

Kiba frowned "Why do you think that?"

"I meet him in the bar and... we kind of kissed" He could feel the warmth intensify and was sure his cheeks were red.

"Wow, are you blushing" Kiba grinned.

"No I'm not" Naruto pouted. "It's just suddenly really hot in here" He looked away, but Kiba just laughed even louder.

"That's just.. Wait until I tell Hinata. This is just.. Wow man, you should see yourself" Kiba had a hard time saying anything since he was laughing so hard. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at him.

"Haha, I think we get it now. So funny. Can we talk about this problem again instead of laughing at me" Naruto said irritated.

"Yeah, okay.. Just... Let me catch my breath" Kiba tried to be serious again. "So let me get this straight... or maybe this isn't so straight again" Kiba began laughing at his own joke.

"Seriously, could you stop that? I'm having a major problem here and I have to meet him in an hour."

"Alright, alright. So you meet him at the club and then you kissed and he stole your phone? Is that it?"

"No.. We met, I got drunk..." Naruto decided he wouldn't tell him about the guy he danced with. He couldn't really remember everything that had happened, but he didn't want to worry Kiba. "He helped me home and kissed me at the station and then stole my phone."

"Did you talk or dance or anything at the club?"

"Not really. That bastard was so annoying so I pretty much tried to ignore him the whole time I was there. It was just a coincidence that we met later when I wanted to go home, so he helped me get home, since I couldn't walk that well."

"He doesn't sound that bad. He did help you, so I don't think he is such a creep. Maybe you should just keep some distance and always stay where there are other people and I'm sure you will be fine."

"I guess. It was kind of nice of him to help me home."

"And I expect a full explanation of what happened today when you get home." Kiba wiggled his brows.

"Stop it" Naruto threw a pillow at him. "I won't let him kiss me again"

"Who said anything about kissing? Such a dirty mind you have Naruto." Kiba couldn't help but tease him. He had never seen him blush over anyone before, so he was a little interested in seeing how this would go.

Sasuke was walking towards the restaurant. He had never been there before, so he was a little curious as to what kind of restaurant the idiot had chosen. He arrived before a little building and saw the "Ichiraku ramen" sign above the door. He walked inside and was greeted with a warm and nice aroma. He stood in a small room with only seven or eight tables. A young woman came out from the kitchen and greeted him.

"Do you want a seat or is it to-go?"

"I want to stay, but I'm waiting for someone, so I want to order later"

"Fine, just take a seat I'll come back later" Sasuke took a seat by the table in front of the window towards the road. Now he would be able to see whenever Naruto would come. The restaurant seemed cosy but it wasn't really Sasuke's style. The walls were a warm cream colour and the floor and interior was made of wood. There wasn't anything on the walls except some wall sconces with lit candles in. Luckily he didn't have to wait long until he saw Naruto walk by and he knocked on the window. He couldn't stop the snicker at seeing him look around so confused before he realised it was Sasuke who was making the sound. Naruto came inside and stood beside him.

"Now give it to me" Naruto demanded with his hand held out.

"Sit down" Sasuke nodded towards the chair on the other side of the table.

"Just give it to me."

"I thought you said you liked this restaurant? I'm willing to treat you to something since I mistakenly took your phone." Sasuke said calmly with a shrug.

"Mistake my ass" Naruto mumbled but sat down.

"So lunatic bastard are you going to give me my phone after treating me to dinner?"

"First- lunatic bastard...? I thought I told you my name, and secondly, yeah I promise I'll give it to you then."

"I know your name but lunatic bastard fits better. It's bastard because of yesterday and lunatic because of today." Naruto mumbled while looking for the waitress.

"So I'm bastard because of yesterday.." Sasuke raised his brow. "It wasn't bastard you moaned when we were making out at the station, was it?"

Naruto flinched "W-WHAT. You.. I wasn't.. We-" He spluttered. Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes, this wasn't what he had expected would happen.

"You don't have to hide it. I know you liked it and you know you liked it, so we should do it sometime again" Sasuke smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You don't have to hide it. I know you liked it and you know you liked it, so we should do it sometime again" Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't like it.. I was just drunk" Naruto looked down at his hands and hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice he was blushing.

"I'm sure you were more than drunk" Sasuke mumbled and tightened his grip on the fork he had been playing with. Naruto hadn't heard what he said and had no idea why Sasuke suddenly seemed so angry. The waitress came and broke the tense air around them.

"Are you ready to order now?"

"Miso ramen" Naruto almost yelled in his excitement. She smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"The Taiyou no Tomato Ramen" Sasuke pointed on the name just to make sure she knew which one it was.

"And what about something to drink?"

"Just a coke for both of us" She nodded and left.

"Hey why did you order for me?"

"I'm paying" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's pout. "So how about we talk for a bit while waiting for our food? So your name is Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head a bit and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking" Sasuke said innocently.

"You don't fool me, there is something wrong with all this" Naruto flung his hand around in a circled motion, including the place and both of them.

"You just have to answer the questions... maybe you'll find out why I'm doing this then." Naruto groaned but knew he was too curious not to do so.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto" He crossed his arms and looked guarded at him. He still wasn't so sure if he should trust him.

"I'm Sasuke, as you already know. Are you in high school?" Sasuke was still a bit unsure about his age. He at least hoped he was 18, he didn't want to have sex with someone who was too young.

"I'm in my senior year, but you were probably wondering about that, most people think I'm much younger than I am." Mostly because of the fact that he was born a girl. He wouldn't be able to look like anything other than a pre-puberty boy before he began taking hormones. Sasuke took in how Naruto's shoulders slumped a bit and could sense he felt dejected.

"You should be glad, that just means you will look young when everybody else looks all wrinkly and disgusting. It will be much easier for you to find someone who will lust after you" Naruto blushed at fiddled with the table cloth. He hated how young he looked, it was another constant reminder that his body wasn't what he wanted it to be.

"What about you?"

"I only take a few business class since I work at my family's business and don't really need an education. In my family, we're home schooled up until we reach puberty."

"Why?"

"My family doesn't believe that people outside will be able to teach the children everything that they need, so they do it themselves. We finally get out when we're older because it's important to be able to interact with other people."

"But isn't it hard to do so, when you have been isolated for so long?" Naruto was leaning in over the table and was looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit shocked to say the least. No one had ever acted like this after hearing it. It was just how it happened, it was normal and no one questioned it. But now this guy, who hated him a moment ago, seemed worried about him.

"Uhm..."

"That must have been horrible, not having any friends and no one to have fun with."

Sasuke quickly composed himself again. "It's not like I need friends. We are tought how to manipulate people and use our business relationship for our own good. People can't really be trusted so I'm sure your idea of a friendship is just a naive one."

Naruto noticed how all emotions had left Sasuke and how flat his voice suddenly sounded. "I'm guessing your point of view is something your family has taught you" Naruto leaned back into his chair again and crossed his arms. He was looking towards the kitchen and hoped the food would soon be here, so he could get out.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But it sure isn't something that concerns you" Sasuke said icily.

"Fine. Then this conversation doesn't concern me either and we can just eat in silence" Naruto huffed. Sasuke sat staring out the window while Naruto was jiggling his leg. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, but the man was still frowning with lips pressed together into a thin line, so he guessed he should just stay quiet. The food soon came and Naruto practically devoured his food. Sasuke was shocked by his table manner, or lack of it.

"You do know you have to chew on it, slow down or you'll choke."

"I won't" Naruto glared up at him. Sasuke couldn't stop but raise a brow when Naruto began to cough shortly after. "Don't. Say. A word."

"You look good when you're slightly flushed, the colour fits you" Sasuke's smirk grew wider as Naruto's cheek turned more red. The tense mood from before had lifted and they relaxed as they ate the rest of their ramen.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled and looked at the table, "I shouldn't have meddled like that. It's how you were raised, I just thought it was a shame you hadn't experienced true friendship before."

Sasuke sighed, he really couldn't stay mad at this one, "its fine, I know my family's viewpoints are different from normal people. I haven't experienced _true friendship_, so I can't say whether it's good or bad. I just haven't felt the need to have it."

"I can be your friend" Naruto smiled at him. So naive and innocent… It was almost a shame to use him like the rest, to just fuck him and leave him. This one seemed... rare. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should just fuck him a couple of times then.

"Alright, if I have to be your friend I have to know ALL about you" Naruto grinned at him. "So what's your favorite color? Mine is orange."

"I didn't tell you we could be friends."

"Nope, but I just decided we were, so tell me."

Sasuke usually didn't like people deciding things for him, but he would let it slide this time. "Blue... sometimes black"

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto laughed softly, "what about music, hobbies, your family?" Naruto was so excited over all this that Sasuke forgot that he usually didn't like to talk about his life.

"I can listen to almost anything as long as it's not too sappy. I don't really have any hobbies... I think the closest thing to a hobby could be sex" Naruto blushed slightly. "And I already told you something about my family."

"I know, but do you have any siblings? What kind of business do your family have? Is there anyone in your family you have a strong bond with? Just something more?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because friends should know each other well" Naruto grinned.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed. "I have a big family, but I live with my parents and my older brother. We work with electronics, but I won't go into details, since I'm sure your little brain wouldn't understand anyway."

Naruto pouted, "I'm not that stupid"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just pretend I agree with you for a while."

"Do you want to work in your family's business?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know what else I should do."

"We should really find you a hobby or something"

"You could just be my new hobby."

"Somehow it sounds so sexual when you say it."

"Maybe it's because I mean it in a sexual way."

Naruto blushed again, "stop with all the sexual harassment."

"What if I don't want to" Sasuke smirked.

"D-do you l-like me?" Naruto stared at him with wide eyes.

"Like. I thought we a while back established that I didn't like other people. But I do lust after your body" Sasuke licked his lower lip. Naruto's blush darkened and spread all the way to his ears.

"You like b-boys?"

Sasuke raised his brow "I thought that was rather obvious since we met at a gay bar or maybe you were too high to notice that"

"Do you only like boys?"

"Yeah, girls are annoying and their bodies are…" Sasuke shuddered by the thought. He had never liked girls. He had lost count over how many girls had pressed their breast against him, thinking it would be attractive.

"O-okay. We have eaten now, could I get my phone back" Naruto didn't know what he should think right now. A big part of him wanted to stay and be showered in this feeling. The feeling of being wanted. It wasn't really the love he had dreamed about but it was the first time someone had straight out told him he looked good as a boy and he liked the feeling. It made him hate his body just a tad less than before, because if this boy before him was sure he was a boy and not only that but also lusted after him... well that would mean he passed pretty well. He knew he should probably tell him the truth. If they were ever gonna be good friends Sasuke needed to know the truth, but for now he just wanted to keep this up. He wanted to feel attractive just a little bit longer.

"Here you go" Sasuke handed him the phone. "But seriously... your ringtone. I have taken the liberation to change it for you. Maybe people won't see you as a dumbass if you acted a little more mature and smart." Naruto huffed and ripped the phone out of Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I like it, so I'm gonna change it back."

Sasuke got up and began walking out the restaurant. "See you around" He called over his shoulder.

"But I don't ha-" Sasuke was already gone and Naruto just stared around the empty room. How would they see each other when he didn't know where Sasuke lived or worked or anything? His phone vibrated in his hand and shook him out of his thoughts.

**I'm smarter than you Dobe. Did you think I would just leave without a means of contacting you?**

Naruto stared at the little screen and saw the encoded name on top the screen

**MASTER-SASUKE**.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. So he had put his own number into his phone... but the name... Naruto shook his head, somehow it was so Sasuke-like even though he didn't knew him that well.

**Master-Sasuke? Aren't you having a little too big thoughts about yourself or what? **

**What do you mean? I'm just helping you remember what name to scream when I fuck you. **

Naruto blushed again and quickly pushed the phone into his pocket. He wouldn't even reward that with a reply, that bastard should learn what would be appropriate to write and what would not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Kiba was sitting waiting loyally for Naruto when he came home.

"He's alive" Kiba grinned when Naruto walked inside.

"Haha, so funny. He really could have been a sociopath just waiting to kill his first innocent victim or something" Naruto sat down on the bed beside Kiba.

"So tell me, how did it go?"

"He was actually really, I don't know, charming in his own way" Naruto shrugged, "it seems like he has been isolated for most of his life and doesn't know about love and fun and somehow being with him makes me want to teach him those things."

"So you're friends now or what?" Kiba frowned, "you really have a thing for weirdoes."

"I do not," Naruto pouted. "I just want to help him, there's just something about him and I know what it's like to not fit in"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, just be careful."

"We're just friends."

"You sure?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "It didn't sound like that earlier when you told me you were making out"

Naruto blushed. "We were just drunk, it didn't mean anything!"

"You sure? So that other guy wasn't interested in you at all?"

Naruto fiddled with his pillow "maybe a little..." Naruto couldn't help but think about all the times Sasuke had either shown or told him he liked his body. It all just felt so surreal.

"Just be careful, alright. You don't know him, what if he hurts you or something when he finds out you aren't a boy."

Naruto flinched.

"I know just... let me have this."

Kiba petted him, he knew it was hard on Naruto. He had no idea how it would feel to look down at himself and not feel like it was his own body he was looking at. Naruto was an awesome boy and he wanted him to find someone who could love him for him. This weird guy seemed suspicious, but maybe he would be the right guy.

"So when will you see each other again?"

"I don't know? We were just eating dinner together, so maybe I should wait a couple of days before planning something"

"What time is it?"

Naruto looked at his phone. "It's onl-" Kiba had thrown himself over and ripped the phone out of Naruto's hand. "Wait, give it back!"

"I'm just helping you" Kiba began looking through his contacts. "Master-Sasuke" Kiba grinned. "Wow, I didn't think you had a master-slave fetish." Naruto's face turned red as he fought to get the phone back.

"I do not, it's the bastard who put that name in my phone."

Kiba pushed past him hard and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Wow, I thought you said he might like you a little... These messages suggest something else... What else are you lying about" Kiba had a hard time not laughing as Naruto was furiously trying to open the door to get inside and "kill him" as Naruto so kindly had yelled.

"Calm down, I'm only helping you"

"Helping?" Naruto kicked the door "You're only helping yourself. I hate you. If you don't open the door this moment I'm gonna kick it down and strangle you!"

"So violent you are, but I bet Sasuke likes it rough" Naruto wasn't sure if he was mostly angry or embarrassed right now.

"Please don't do anything stupid, he'll never let me forget it!"

"It's me you're talking too, of course I'm not going to embarrass you"

"Sure" Naruto had to admit defeat, the door was not going anywhere and he was getting tired. He slumped down before the door and waited for the disaster Kiba was surely causing right at this moment. After a little while the door opened and Kiba dropped the phone in Naruto's lap looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You're welcome. I have to go now, but you can buy me dinner as thanks another day" Naruto scowled up at him.

"I'm not sure you have done anything that needs a thank you."

"You'll see soon enough, just check your messages." Kiba waved as he exited the door and left Naruto all alone. Naruto anxiously went through his messages;

**Hey, man. I'm Naruto's watchdog. So how does another meeting with the blonde sounds? **

**Watchdog... Kiba really had a strange relationship with dogs. **

**Did that idiot get his phone stolen again? **

Why was he always calling him an idiot, he wasn't that stupid.

**Of course, he's too trusting sometimes. **

**I figured that out earlier, but another meeting sounds good. **

Naruto felt a tingling in his stomach, he was going to see him again.

**Great. He would love to see you again, when do you have time? **

**I can see that, does he love it so much he needs other people to set up the meeting or what? **

**He just isn't used to these things, so I'm helping him out, but hurry up or you won't see him again. **

**So you're threatening me now? You don't know who you're fighting with mutt. **

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This conversation was just too funny, he was beginning to look forward to when they would meet in person.

**Mutt! Wow, you shouldn't speak like that to people who could delete and block your number on a certain hottie's phone. **

Hottie... This was supposed to be a friendship, Kiba shouldn't write these things.

**Fine. I have time this Wednesday. **

**Great, I'll make sure he is free. **

**Good. **

**What about a "thank you"? **

**Why? **

**Because I just gave you a date with an awesome guy. **

**Like I couldn't get that myself if I wanted, I just got it a little quicker this way. **

**I hate you **

**Likewise **

Naruto was laughing out loud, they really didn't get along.

**Thank you****.** Naruto wrote to Kiba.

**I'm awesome, I know. But it's your turn to think of something to do, since he bought you dinner. **

Naruto knew he was right, but he had no idea what they should do. He decided to do his homework first and then look something up. He had to find something fun to do. He didn't like to think about Sasuke's life. It sounded so lonely and sad, he wanted to bring fun and friendship into it.

* * *

The days passed too quickly and soon it was Wednesday morning and Naruto was late to school like always. He hurried inside the classroom and sat beside Hinata and Kiba.

"So todays is the big day" Kiba grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop that, you make it sound like we're going on a date or something."

"It's as good as a date and you know it."

"No it's not" Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"It's friendship. Totally innocent."

"Our baby boy is growing up" Kiba pretended to cry. "Going on dates with strange men and lying to his parents"

"I thought you were my dog, not my father"

"Can't I be both?"

"I didn't know Hinata was into bestiality"

"Calm down both of you" Hinata put a hand on both of their arms. "He is only going out with a friend, you know that Kiba and Naruto remember to be careful, alright?" Naruto returned her small smile with a bigger one. Sometimes they were just like parents, a gentle mother and a protective father. The teacher shuffled in and the students stopped talking. The few classes he had were soon over and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket;

So are you ready for our date?

It's not a date. It's two friends going out.

Where should we meet?

Naruto send him an address and went to wait for him. He still hadn't told him what they were doing and they were meeting a couple of streets away from their destination just so he wouldn't guess it.

"Hey, sexy" Naruto felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Don't I get a sexy too?"

"Nope, and I shouldn't either."

"But you like it, I can see that" He was right, Naruto really enjoyed having Sasuke call him that. It felt so good, but he knew he shouldn't let him do it. If they were going to be friends he had to make Sasuke stop calling him things like that.

"Whatever, let's just go"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret" Naruto smiled mischievously. "So how was your day?"

"My day?" Sasuke wasn't used to people being interested in such things.

"Yeah, how have you been today?"

"Uhm... fine I guess. We had a test today and I got A+"

"I didn't ask about your grades, even though it's great you're doing well. I wanted to know how you have been." Sasuke was perplexed. All his life people had only cared about his academic life, his fortune and his looks. It just didn't seem like this guy cared for these things at all. He didn't even know how to answer a question like this. How had he been? It had been like every other day. He follows the same routines: wake up, get dressed, go to school, get home, study, study, study, eat a silent meal with his family, get told he should be even better than he is and then go to bed. His life was already planned out and he should just do as he was told.

"I've been fine."

"You sure? You hesitated quite a bit" Naruto looked at him worriedly and Sasuke felt a weird sensation in his stomach. Today had been a little different than normal actually. He had looked more at his phone than normally, wanting to see what time it was. He hated to say it, but he was actually looking forward to meeting Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto smiled "Great".

They stopped in front of a large building and Naruto took Sasuke's hand and dragged him inside.

"Ice skating..?"

"It's fun."

Sasuke sighed, but followed Naruto anyway. They got a ticket each and some ice-skates. Naruto slowly walked out on the ice and reached his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at the hand and walked out on the ice, but he didn't stay on his feet for long. Naruto began laughing as he saw Sasuke fall flat on his back after only two steps.

"You should have taken my hand if you're this bad."

"I'm not bad" Sasuke hissed. He tried to get up again, but his feet had a hard time staying still on the ice. Naruto grabbed his hand and kept him steady. Sasuke wanted to let go, he hated this. He was always great, he had to be. But now he had to be helped by another person and he felt mortified. Naruto began to slowly go backwards as he held both of Sasuke's hands.

"You'll learn it quickly, just follow my lead" Sasuke looked closely as Naruto's feet to get an idea of how to move. It took some time before Sasuke managed to skate around without having to rely on Naruto anymore. He still felt so embarrassed over the many times Naruto had to catch him because he was so unsteady on his feet.

"Wanna race?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked and began speeding up. They raced around the rink until Sasuke ended up turning a bit too late and clashed into the fence around the ice rink. Naruto hurried back and helped him up.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" Sasuke nodded slowly and clutched his side. Naruto helped him back and took of his ice-skates and put on his regular shoes.

"I'm not that hurt."

"I know, I'm just being nice so let me." They had already been there for several hours and Naruto was beginning to get hungry. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I can't today" Sasuke hadn't told his family of his plans and he knew he had to be back to eat with everybody in an hour.

"Oh... Okay."

"Don't look so disappointed, do you really like me that much?" Sasuke smirked.

"You're my fried, of course I want to spend time with you" Naruto looked down at Sasuke's side. "Does it still hurt?" He gently put his hand on where he hit the fence. Sasuke groaned and moved away from his hand.

"It's fine."

"You sure?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up. He lightly touched his skin and heard Sasuke gasped. The feel of Naruto's fingers on his skin was strange, it didn't feel like when others touched him. Sasuke didn't know why it was so different. It could be because the intention was different. Nobody had cared or seemed worried about him before. Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto's hand aside.

"I said I was fine." He had to put some distance between them, he wasn't sure what this was. "I guess it's my turn now. I'll come up with something I find fun then"

"That doesn't sound good" Naruto gulped.

"It'll be great. See ya." Naruto waved as Sasuke slowly exited the building, leaving him behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke was sitting in his room in front of his computer. Fun. . . He had to think of something fun to do. Normally he would just take someone to a club and later have sex, but something told him that wouldn't do with Naruto. Naruto wanted to play friends and he would have to keep playing for a little while longer until he would have his price. Where did people go nowadays? Sasuke had no idea, he wasn't used to going out and especially not with friends. He groaned and massaged his temples, he should be able to figure something out. It wouldn't do to take him to fancy restaurants or in other ways flash how much money he had, since Naruto was different. He was sure Naruto wouldn't care if he ate in a five star restaurant or a little narrow shop in a backyard as lo ng as he was with friends. W h ich just made everything harder h e couldn't just get the priciest or most famous, he had to find something that would be fun.

Sasuke opened the browser and searched for "Fun date activities" h e knew it wasn't a date, but figured that term would come up with something useful. He didn't really know what to call what ever it was. The term date seemed more ... intimate than Sasuke liked. It sounded like he actually liked the dobe and that he wanted something more romantic between them, which he didn't. He was only doing this because he wanted a good fuck and because Naruto was exciting, new, different . He really was beginning to be Sasuke's new hobby. He scrolled down and read one suggestion after the other, trying to figure out what would be more successful than Naruto's ice-skating . It had to be something he could do, he didn't want a repeat of the humiliating behaviour at the ice rink.

He finally found one. Bowling. He had tried it once before and it wasn't that complicated. I f he arranged a late game then they could go to a club afterwards. That way he would offer something fun to Naruto and later get back to where he was comfortable (and had a bigger change of getting something sexual out of Naruto).

Naruto hadn't heard from Sasuke in a couple of days but didn't want to see desperate by writing to him , So for now t he ball was in Sasuke's court and he just had to wait. He had actually had a really fun time with him last time and he looked forward to seeing him again.

He was on his way back to his apartment, all alone since Kiba and Hinata was on a date. He shivered at the feeling of eyes on him, were the gazes of other people l ingering on him for just a moment too long? The thought leaving Naruto feeling paranoid and he picked up his pace . Could they see it? Did they notice he wasn't a boy? His mantra began loudly in his head and kept going on and on in a loop. Feet more apart, don't move your hips, shoulders back and give them slight movement, out with your chest, bigger steps. Feet more apart... On and on, until he felt more relaxed. He had used a long time to figure out how to move to seem more masculine and it was something he always had in the back of his head whenever he was outside.

He could feel a dense pain in his lower back from tensing too much to keep his hips straight and from walking with an unnaturally longer space between his feet, but he had to do it. He was afraid that if he relaxed and walked more naturally people would know. It was the small things that could make it or break it. It was things that normal boys could do without people questioning them, but because he was so feminine in the first place he couldn't act certain ways. He had to be careful his nails didn't grow too long or that he wouldn't put his hands on his hips. He also had to be careful that his voice didn't get to girly, which it did whenever he would get too excited about something. He hated it. He hated not being able to act naturally because then he would be seen as a girl, and that was worse than anything else. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and tried to shake all the negative feelings away.

**What are you gonna do today? **

The message was from Sasuke and the dejected look was replaced with a happy grin. He quickly messaged back.

**Nothing so far, why? **

He waited impatiently for the reply, hoping it was because he would ask him out. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. That was wrong. He didn't want to be asked out. They were only friends, he just wanted to hang out and have fun.

**Wanna go somewhere fun? **

For some reason, Naruto had that idea that Sasuke's fun had something to do with sex.

**Depends ... Where are we going? **

**Somewhere fun . **

Naruto could just see Sasuke smirking for his inner eye. Sometimes that guy was so irritating.

**I got that, but where? What are we gonna do? **

**You'll just wait and see **

Naruto's eye began twitching, why couldn't he just tell him.

**Argh, you bastard! **

**So are you com ing? **

**... Yes **

**Good **

**But where should we meet? **

"Here is fine . "

Naruto shrieked as he felt someone talk right into his ear from behind.

"I didn't know you where that easy to scare" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not . .. You were just lucky" Naruto pouted.

"Let's just pretend you're right"

Naruto lightly hit Sasuke's shoulder "I'm not scared . "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Not that much . .. Just sometimes . " Naruto fiddled with his shirt "It's Kiba's fault, he always want s to see such horrifying movies" Naruto mumbled.

"Invite me next time, I can hold your hand . "

"Somehow it sounds so much more indecent when you're looking at me like that . "

Sasuke snickered and began walking. "You com ing or what?"

"Of course" Naruto hurried after him.

Sasuke walked over to the nearest bowlin g cent r e and soon it was dawning on Naruto where they were going.

"Bowling. Is that what you call fun?" Naruto looked at him confused. "Is it... Do you not. . . I thought you would. . ." Naruto fumbled around for his words.

Sasuke had been sure this were a good idea and that Naruto would think it was fun. The reaction took him by surprise. He quickly masked it.

"If you don't want to, we can go . " The cold tone didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"It wasn't like that, I just didn't think you would like going to these kinds of places . " The smile Naruto gave him, slowly made Sasuke relax again. They went in and put on the shoes. Sasuke found a free lane and they went to find the bowling balls that fit them. Naruto had already picked one but when he saw Sasuke grabbed a heavier one he put his back again.

"Are you a bit competitive?" Sasuke teased as he saw Naruto grabbed a ball that was a bit too heavy for him.

"No, I just wanted this one instead . "

"Put it back, you can hardly lift it . "

"It's fine, I'll use this one . "

"You'll only hurt yourself" Sasuke said a little firmer. Naruto had to admit that his arms were already beginning to hurt a little and went to put it back again.

"That's better . "

"Don't say anything" Naruto mumbled , agitated. Sasuke began putting their names on the board and let Naruto start.

The game went alright , t hey were both very competitive and didn't want the other to win and t he conversations went from friendly teasing into irritated mumbling and back from time to time. They were almost equal and the atmosphere got more and more heated the closer they got to the end. Sasuke was a few points ahead of Naruto and they only had a few minutes left.

"If you get a strike now, you have a chan c e" Sasuke said trying to put pressure on him. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and picked up the ball. He was concentrating deeply and began to swing. Unfortunately for him he was concentrating too much on the pins and ended up falling heavily on his as s. For a moment he just lied there, not really knowing what had just happened, until he heard laughter from behind. He turned his head and saw it was Sasuke.

"You a ss , don't just laugh at me" Naruto yelled loudly. He was seething, this meant the bastard had won "I hate you . "

Sasuke tried hard to contain his laughter, something he hadn't had to do before.

"Sorry" Sasuke went over and tried to help him up. Naruto took his hand and slowly got back on his feet again. "Do you admit defeat?" Sasuke taunted .

"Never . "

"I'll give you a consolation prize if you do . "

Naruto was still mad, but his curiosity slowly won out . "You win . "

"See, that wasn't that bad" Sasuke smirked at him and slowly dragged him back so they could take off their shoes.

"What's my prize?"

" Wanna go to a club?"

Naruto stopped walking "I don't think that's a good idea" He mumbled softly. Sasuke had a good guess about why Naruto didn't want to go.

"I'll protect you . "

"Hmm. . . Maybe . "

"You don't get your prize if you don't go . "

Naruto gasped "But I admitted defeat. I should get it then ! "

Sasuke shrugged "Too bad. If you don't go, you won't get it . "

Naruto groaned and cursed himself for being too curious.

"Fine" He said through clenched teeth already regretting his decision

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update the next chapter soon**


	12. Chapter 12

******Sorry it has been such a long time since last chapter. I'm in the middle of all my exams and cosplay preparations and have been really stressed out. I have finally gotten some time and have written this chapter and I'm almost done with the next one already**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Sasuke smirked. He had decided to firstly do something Naruto liked, trying to get closer to him. The second step was going somewhere where he felt more at home and could more easily seduce him.

"Then let's meet here" Sasuke gave Naruto a small card with an address on. "Let's meet at 10 pm in front of the building."

Naruto still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but hesitantly nodded. Sasuke got up from the bench, having already changed shoes and headed for the door. "See you later then."

So far his plan was going well, now he just had to seduce him, have sex with him and then he could stop hanging around Naruto all the time. Normally he only talked to people at the club and then he had no further contact, but something intrigued him about Naruto. Sex was alright, it was something he enjoyed when he had it and then forgot the face of the guy minutes later. It eased the tension and stress he was feeling and nothing more. He had been introduced to it at a young age and had at that time felt intoxicated by the power he would get from it. He had always been better than people, or he always had to be better. This activity had just been another way to have power over others. It was him who decided you would be lucky enough to touch him, him who decided if his partner deserved any pleasure at all and him who could just discard them when he felt like it. The desperation they felt from wanting him and the devastated look when they found out he felt nothing for them had been amazing the first couple of years, but now even that felt hollow.

He wanted something more, some passion, anything. Sex had been so great when he was younger but now it was just a chore. His family and the pressure on him was eased a bit when he was drunk and had sex, but that was it. He was hard from the thought of having sex, but not by the people he had it with. That was why he had to try to have sex with Naruto, something told him it would be different this time. He was sure he would feel... something. He had heard things about sex, that it could be mind blowing, that it could get addicting. He was slowly beginning to think that maybe people were right and not just overrating it, because look at him... He was following this guy around, hanging out with him and telling him things about himself only to get a change at having sex with him. Sasuke groaned. If this guy was bad at sex he was going to be really angry and would have wasted so much time.

Sasuke slipped inside the house, trying not to be noticed. He walked up to his room and lied down on his bed. So far his family hadn't noticed he had been spending more time away from home than normally, but he was sure it was only a matter of time. They knew his schedule by now and often reminded him of this. He couldn't be out too long after his last class, he could say he just studied at the school library but that excuse couldn't be used forever. Sasuke wasn't sure how his family would react, but he knew they wouldn't like him mingling with the commoners. They didn't like him going out every weekend but they stopped commenting on it years ago. The lack of restraints from their side could also be because they didn't know it was gay bars he went to and because so far he hadn't caused any problems. They didn't really care enough to scold him unless it could effect them somehow. Sasuke suddenly noticed how hard he was clenching his fists and tried to relax. Hopefully Naruto would soon give in, who wouldn't after all? Then he could go back to how it was before.

Sasuke was slowly making his way to the club, and to his irritation it seemed like he was going to be there half an hour earlier. He leaned against the wall close to the door and looked around, trying to spot Naruto. He was sure he wouldn't be here already, he wasn't even sure why he was here already. It was normal custom that he was there at least 15 minutes later than arranged, he liked making them wait. People never complained, he knew they were just ecstatic to be able to be around him. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them, the wind was rather cold and he wasn't dressed to stay out here for a long time. He had a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans on and a blue shirt over a dark wife beater. He had put on a black leather jacket, which kept the cold wind at bay but didn't hold the warmth that much.

Sasuke began pacing back and forth after a while to get his limbs to defreeze. He looked at the time, it was 10 pm now, so Naruto should be here. The thought warmed him a bit and he felt almost... giddy. Sasuke frowned and shook his head, he wasn't giddy. It must be the cold that was making his brain assume weird things.

"Have you been stood up?" Sasuke clenched his jaw and tried to calm himself. He could hear the guy was close to laughing at him and he was probably thinking he was pitiful. "You have been standing here for a while now, maybe you should just go?"

The guy patted his back and grinned at him. Sasuke was trying to figure out if he should ignore the guy or break his arm. He looked at the time and saw it was 22.15. Naruto was really late. Sasuke felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"You're really cold, how long have you been standing out here?"

Sasuke just glared at him without reply.

"I could help you get warmed up." The guy moved closer and smiled, which probably should come of as seducing.

"Already flirting with someone else I see." Sasuke grabbed the guy's wrist and tore his hand away from him, feeling the relief from hearing Naruto's voice mixed with the happiness from seeing what looked like jealousy on Naruto's face, and irritation from having a random guy believing he could actually touch him.

"You took so long, so I had to get warm somehow." Sasuke smirked and loved how Naruto couldn't decide if he should be irritated or blush. Naruto had been more practical than him and was dressed warmly. He had a thick jacket on and a hideous orange hat. Sasuke took his hand, which was warm even though he didn't wear gloves, to drag him inside, but Naruto quickly tore his hand back.

"You're ice-cold!" Naruto yelled and took in Sasuke's appearance. His face was flushed from the cold wind and he was shaking slightly. Naruto put his still warm hands on Sasuke's cheeks "How long have you been standing here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke could easily see the worry in Naruto's face.

"Not that long..." Sasuke was suddenly embarrassed to tell him he had already been there for almost an hour.

"I'm so sorry I was late, and I forgot my phone in my hurry and couldn't write to you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth from having Naruto this close. His irritation over Naruto leaving him out in the cold was quickly gone after seeing that worried look, he could almost call it cute.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and stopped himself when he felt himself inching closer. He probably shouldn't kiss Sasuke if he wanted them to be friends, but up close his face was breathtaking. Naruto could study his face now that Sasuke wasn't looking at him and he couldn't help but notice how long his eyelashes were. Naruto shivered in the cold, his fingers were beginning to get numb and wasn't helping warming Sasuke anymore, but he didn't move them. Sasuke's skin looked even more porcelain white from the cold and the contrast from the soft reddish hue across his cheeks and nose. Naruto felt something icy against his lips and realized he had pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Naruto jerked back like he had been burned and saw Sasuke starring at him.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled awkward and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke just took his hand and quickly dragged him into the club.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The loud music was overwhelming him and the two men stepped through the hazy entrance, the volume incessantly pounding into Naruto's chest as he allowed Sasuke to remove his jacket and woollen hat to give to the coat man who huddled beside the rows of garments inside a wardrobe. Sasuke pulled Naruto with him and pressed him softly down on a chair by the bar. Naruto was wearing baggy and well used jeans that hung low on his hips and a black, loose cardigan over an orange t-shirt. Sasuke took in his appearance and vey much appreciate the fact that there sometimes was a sliver of skin visible between the jeans and t-shirt when Naruto moved. Sasuke waved and drew the bartender's attention and Naruto ordered a beer while Sasuke got a glass of rum.

"How in the world can you drink that?" Naruto scrunched up his nose. Sasuke lifted one eyebrow.

"Are you weak with alcohol?"

Naruto pouted "Maybe" he replied and tried to drink some more of his beer, but as usual it was hard to swallow.

"So how drunk do I have to get you to dance with me?" Sasuke nodded to the dance floor.

"I like dancing" Naruto smiled, "but if it's like that, I'll have to be wasted." Naruto looked at two guys almost glued together, grinding and moving against each other.

"That can be arranged."

Naruto softly smacked the back of Sasuke's head and rolled his eyes. They sat for a while in silence and just drank their drinks. Clubs weren't really places where you could talk and Naruto had a suspicion that that was one of the reasons Sasuke liked it here. Naruto was beginning to regret going. He knew this could easily blur some boundaries, he liked Sasuke or maybe not liked, but he found him interesting and was slightly attracted to him. He thought back to the kiss from earlier… maybe slightly was an understatement. Naruto had kissed him out of nowhere, so his body was pretty sure what it wanted, it was just his brain that knew better. He sighed and Sasuke frowned at him.

"I'll just go the bathroom, I'll be back."

Naruto quickly got up and out of Sasuke's reach. He mentally slapped himself for using this stupid excuse, bathrooms weren't a good place for him. It was a room associated with anxiousness and being uncomfortable. He just hoped there would be stalls in the bathroom or else it would be really awkward for him. He had tried several times to walk in to a bathroom just to go again since he couldn't really just pee in a urinal. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer he got and he was dreading going in. He always had difficulties walking into bathrooms. He couldn't use the ones for females, it just felt wrong and felt like he didn't belong at all. He also felt weird going into the male's bathrooms. He was always so scared to be confronted. He was sure that one day someone would see through him and notice he didn't fit in. He didn't want to be rejected and ridiculed. He placed his hand on the handle and took a deep breath before he opened the door. The bathroom was almost empty except for the couple in the corner making out. He quickly went into one of the open stalls.

Sasuke looked towards the bathroom feeling a little worried. It hadn't taken that long, but images from what happened to Naruto last time haunted his mind. He had already gotten up and was on his way when he saw Naruto walking back again. He breathed out in relief and sat down again. Naruto seemed a bit off... like he was on edge. Sasuke studied him closely, but Naruto's whole demeanour brightened when his eyes met Sasuke's.

"I'm back again." He grinned down at Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke ordered a drink and pushed it in front of Naruto when it was done. Naruto frowned and tilted his head. He looked from the colourful drink in the fancy glass and up to Sasuke.

"What is this?"

"A drink for you."

"A drink?"

"Yeah. It's something liquid you swallow to lessen your thirst" Sasuke teased.

"I know that" Naruto said irritated "but I had a beer, I don't need this... girly drink" Naruto pushed the drink away.

"I know, but I can also see through this act. You hate the taste of the beer and you have been looking longingly after all the "girly" drinks, as you put it."

Naruto fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his heart was beating faster again. He had no idea why he was suddenly this nervous just because of the drinks. He knew that just because he had a pink or purple drink didn't mean people would think he was a girl too. He had just tried to stay away from everything that could make people wonder just to be on the safe side and now it was so engraved in him that he had a hard time not thinking he couldn't do certain things. Sasuke was confused by Naruto's reaction. He knew he wanted the drink but didn't know why it was such a problem for him.

"It's not like I think you're any less of a man just because you don't like beer."

Naruto looked up at him with... Sasuke couldn't really decipher the emotion, but it was obviously that he was more relaxed now. It was obvious that Naruto looked a little feminine, so it could simply be because he had been bullied with being girly when he was younger. It sounded like a good reason, but he had to ask him about that another time, when they were in a more private setting.

Sasuke froze. Had he just planned to be more around Naruto and even talking about private things, this was getting out of hand. Sasuke gulped down his drink and Naruto hesitantly took a sip of his. The little sip was quickly followed by many larger ones and soon he had finished it.

"What? It tasted really good." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke looking at him weirdly.

"I guess a thank you would be appropriate here." Sasuke smirked, feeling a bit proud to figure Naruto out like this.

"Thank you."

Sasuke pushed five shots towards Naruto, "who gets finished first?"

The challenge hung in the air before they both swallowed the shots as fast as possible. Naruto felt the room spin as he slammed the last little glass onto the counter. Sasuke slid down his chair and took Naruto's hand. They slowly went to the dance floor and began dancing, swaying their bodies along to the constant thrumming of the dance beats. Sasuke started off with a little space between them, but knew that would soon be gone if he had a say here. The music, the alcohol and the few touches from Naruto was making him feeling really intoxicated and light-headed. He grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him closer. Naruto had had his back against him, and was now leaning back onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hands moved under Naruto's shirt and touched the soft skin underneath. Naruto's breathing hitched and he rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned his head and kissed Naruto's jaw and nipped at the skin. Naruto swayed his hips and brushed against Sasuke slowly growing erection. He couldn't help but grip tighten onto Naruto's hips and grind against that perfectly shaped ass. Naruto moaned and tilted his head so Sasuke could kiss him, which he gladly did. The kiss quickly turned sloppy from the many drinks and Naruto soon pulled away to breath.

Naruto could feel something slightly hard pushing against his ass and had a pretty good idea what it was. He also knew he didn't really have a problem with it, or actually, he liked it. He tentatively pushed back against Sasuke and felt the moan tremble through Sasuke's chest. Naruto squirmed in his hold and turned around to face Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him again. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's lower lip with his teeth before pushing his tongue into his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth and felt the moan from Naruto vibrate through him. Sasuke couldn't remember he had ever been this turned on by a person before, he just had to feel him around him soon. He slowly began pulling Naruto towards the bathroom as they kissed.

Naruto slowly woke up from his lust filled thoughts as he felt the cold bathroom tiles against his back. He couldn't let this get any further for many different reasons. He pushed against Sasuke's chest and heard an irritated growl slip out of Sasuke.

"We can't do this." Naruto mumbled softly.

"And why is that? You seem pretty willing." Sasuke was not stopping now.

"This isn't me... I don't.. This thing.. Having casual sex with someone isn't something I do. It's only something I want to do with someone I date you know. Not just someone I just met." Naruto felt his heart pounding restlessly and wondered if it was this intense feeling or the booze that made him stumble on his words.

"Weren't we friends?" Sasuke tried to convince him somehow.

"Yeah, and friends don't… do things like this."

Sasuke tried to come up with something, anything, but his drunken brain was having a hard time.

"So, let's date then." Sasuke heard someone say.

"What?" Naruto almost yelled and starred at him with an open mouth. Sasuke guessed it must have been himself that had suggested that since there was no one else in the bathroom. He tried to gather his thoughts.

"I like you, you interest me and I'm pretty sure you like me" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto still couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back. He had to pretend to date him for a while, but Naruto seemed like the more innocent type, so he would probably never allow them to have sex unless they were boyfriends anyway. "So what do you think?"

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum, dum... So what do you guys think will happen now? Will Naruto say yes or no and do Sasuke really know what he is getting into?**


End file.
